


Count

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: kinks [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think ten more should be good. Count them out loud.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: spanking.

“Ten,” Allison breathed out when she felt Braeden’s hand come down on her ass again. It stung the more Braeden spanked her, but it was a good sting, a pleasurable one. She knew she was wet and longed for Braeden’s fingers to slide inside of her to get her off. 

Braeden gently rubbed the spot she just spanked, her voice calm as she spoke. “Is ten enough? Or should I punish you more?” Her fingers slid lower and Allison moaned softly. Her fingers pulled away and Allison looked over her shoulder to see Braeden sucking on her fingers, eyes not leaving Allison.

“I think I need to be punished more, Braeden.”

Braeden smiled, raising her hand. “I think ten more should be good. Count them out loud.”

Braeden’s hand came down on her ass and Allison let out another moan. “One..”


End file.
